<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Conversation at the Beach by renbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322917">A Conversation at the Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renbird/pseuds/renbird'>renbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Fluff, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renbird/pseuds/renbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toru and Shouyo have a week left together until Shouyo has to leave to return to Japan. The two have a talk watching the sunset.</p><p>(oihina got together during the bvb arc u cannot change my mind)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Conversation at the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! i hope you all enjoy this! just wrote this for fun a while back and i liked it so i figured i would post bc oihina is kind of a rare pair (less so now after the bvb arc) and i think it should have as much content as possible because it’s one of the best hinata pairings don’t @ me. ok! enjoy! have a great day and stay safe ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Toru?” Shouyo asked, his sweet voice quiet. He glanced up at the older man from where he lay in his arms, salty sea-breeze ruffling his messy orange curls.</p><p>“Mm, what is it, Chibi-chan?” Toru ran his fingers through his... What could he even call Shouyo... His boyfriend? He ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair. As he looked into his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile gently.</p><p>“I was thinking about...my future, you know?”</p><p>The sound of palm fronds brushing against each other and the waves hitting the beach filled Toru’s ears as Shouyo’s gaze flitted to his hands, picking at his nails.</p><p>Toru hummed quietly and gently pressed his lips to Shouto’s temple. “Whatever about the future, Sho.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his torso and let his hands rest on top of his boyfriend’s. “I’m happy just enjoying this last week together, so don’t stress about it, alright?”</p><p>“Mm,” Shouyo shifted in Toru’s arms so he could face him, gently pulling his hands out from under Toru’s. “No, I mean... It’s different than what you’re thinking,” Shouyo said. He sighed quietly, and his face flushed a bit as he brushed a lock of soft brown hair behind Toru’s ear.</p><p>“What, then?”</p><p>“I...” Shouyo scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t want to go back to Japan.”</p><p>Toru pushed himself up with his palms, straightening at Shouyo’s words. “What?” He blinked at Shouyo. His eyes were a bit wide as he stared at the beautiful man who sat in front of him, backlit by the setting sun’s golden light.</p><p>“It’s just...” Shouyo reached to take Toru’s hands in his own. “I don’t think being there could make me happier...than I am now.”</p><p>“Shouyo, do you— are you sure?” Toru asked. “There are so many opportunities waiting for you back home. If you’re thinking of staying just because of me or something stupid like that I—“</p><p>“Toru, it’s not just you.” Shouyo moved one of his hands to gently cup Toru’s face. “Of course you’re a reason for me to want to stay... Being around you this past month has made me so happy, but even if you weren’t here I think—no, I know—that I would still want to be here.”</p><p>Shouyo adjusted himself on the beach towel on which they sat. He sat next to Toru and intertwined his fingers with Toru’s, resting his head on Toru’s bicep.</p><p>“I’m in love with the sea,” he said. “The beaches, the smell of salt and street food. Seeing the sunset everyday and working so hard, and learning to speak better everyday...”</p><p>Toru watched his face intently as he spoke, watching the waves lap at the shore. The way the corners of his lips twitched upwards as he listed the things he loved, the perpetual, slight red-tint to his tanned skin...</p><p>Shouyo looked back up to him, his deep brown eyes catching the sunlight and sparkling as if they were made of gold. “I’m happier than I ever was. And of that is because of you.”</p><p>“Shouyo, I...”</p><p>“I really love you, Toru, and I’m going to stay here, so I hope you’ll stay with me as I move here officially.”</p><p>“Are you joking with me...?” Toru asked, his voice quiet since his throat becoming tight.</p><p>“I’m one thousand percent serious.” He squeezed Toru’s hand.</p><p>“I’m... I’m so glad,” Toru mumbled. He cleared his raw throat and quickly turned his head away, using the crook of his free arm to wipe his face of the tears that were building in his eyes.</p><p>“T—Toru!”</p><p>Toru let out a quiet laugh and looked back to Shouyo, his expression now twisted a bit with worry as he kneeled next to him.</p><p>The corners of Toru’s eyes were red as a smile spread across his entire face. “I love you, too. More than any sunset or beach.” He placed his hand on Shouyo’s face.</p><p>Tears fell down Shouyo’s face as he laughed quietly. He leaned against Toru’s touch and placed his own hand against Toru’s on his face. “You’re not allowed to say that if I’m not,” he said, and Toru was sure that no sunshine could ever compare to his smile.</p><p>“Come here, Shochan.” Toru’s chuckled as he leaned towards his boyfriend, letting their lips collide gently. Warmth spread through Toru’s chest as they kissed, and when they broke apart he rested his forehead against Shouyo’s. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been, too, Sho.”</p><p>“You’re a dork.” Shouyo chuckled and wrapped his hands around Toru’s neck. He peppered kissed against the side of his face.</p><p>“Hey, quit it, that tickles,” Toru smirked.</p><p>Shoyo buried his face in the crook of Toru’s neck. “If you say you love me like that then I can’t help kissing you a bunch.”</p><p>“You’re too damned cute,” Toru said. He hugged Shouyo tightly against his chest. </p><p>When he let go, Shouyo just smiled at him, looking down so he could grab Toru’s hands.</p><p>“Shouyo,” Toru started, rubbing a thumb against the side of Shouyo’s hand.</p><p>“Yeah?” Shouyo looked back up at him.</p><p>“Move to Argentina and live with me.”</p><p>Shouyo blinked. “You— Do you really...?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Toru hummed. “I mean it.”</p><p>“Toru, I...”</p><p>“I want to see you everyday,” Toru interrupted. “I want to sleep in the same bed as you so that when I wake up I can see your face and run my hands through your hair. I want to introduce you to all my friends and teammates and show you off and brag about how great and beautiful you are. I just...want to be with you all the time.” He sighed. “I know it’s early, so if you aren’t ready that’s fine, but, the door is open.”</p><p>Shouyo was quiet for a long time, just squeezing Toru’s hands. “...I guess I’ll have to get into the Argentinian team then, huh?” he finally said, a bashful smile against his flushed face.</p><p>“You’ll come with me?” Toru asked, his eyes bright.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely,” Shouyo kissed Toru’s forehead, but the taller man pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. Shouyo allowed the touch to linger as he felt Toru’s hand on his back.</p><p>Eventually, Toru broke the kiss to pull Shouyo into another tight hug.</p><p>“Toruuuuuu, you’re gonna squeeze the life outta me someday,” Shouyo joked.</p><p>Toru, though, shifted on the beach towel and stood up strong, shoving Shouyo over his shoulder with a “hyup!”</p><p>“Toru!” Shouyo shouted as he was tossed like a sack of potatoes.</p><p>“Woo!” Toru yelled, triumphant as Shouyo squirmed, raising the arm that wasn’t holding Shouyo with a fist. “My boyfriend’s moving in with me!” he shouted to the ocean and the nearly empty beach.</p><p>Shouyo accepted his fate as his arms dangling toward the ground and he broke into a fit of unbothered laughter as Toru celebrated.</p><p>“C’mon, lemme down, you big dork,” Shouyo said through his laughter after a few moments, kicking his legs a bit.</p><p>The hand on Shouyo’s hip gripped tighter on his trunks and Toru shifted his boyfriend off of his shoulder, only to wrap him in another bear hug.</p><p>“Toooru,” Shouyo chuckled, pushing out of Toru’s grasp. His hands on Toru’s chest, he said, “When can I make the trek down to your place, then?”</p><p>“Come with me. Next week.”</p><p>“Next week!?”</p><p>“I’ll help with your stuff, so come with me. I don’t want to spend another second away from you that I don’t have to.” </p><p>“Okay. I will then,” Shouyo said. “Spontaneity has always been my thing, after all.”</p><p>“I’m so in love with you,” Toru told him, breathless as he looked into his eyes, his freckled skin shining in the golden rays of sunset.</p><p>“I know,” Shouyo said and wrapped his hands around Toru’s neck, kissing him warmly. His heart skipped in his chest and his stomach filled with happy butterflies he leaned into the kiss more, feeling the love of his life’s soft lips against his.</p><p>When they broke apart all Shouyo could say was, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>